Naruto the Heartbreaker
by NaruSasuluver19
Summary: Have you ever heard of a uke cheating on the seme? Naruto cheated on Sasuke. SasuNaru , NaruSasu , slight GaaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this idea just came to me while I was just sitting thinking. This story is going to be a SasuNaru. Now let me tell you why. Okay, did you guys ever read a story about Naruto cheating on Sasuke but Naruto was uke? If you have, review and tell me the name of it so I can read it. I just decided to write a story about that since I never read one before, like that. So I decided to write just a little twist to your average story as, Sasuke as the Seme, cheating on Naruto the Uke .But NaruSasu will be at the end. Oh, and I was also kind of bummed about my other story getting no reviews, but that's okay you can't expect people to like everything. Anyway enjoy the story!

"Naruto the Heartbreaker"

By NaruSasuluver19

/thinking/

"Speaking"

"Gaara are you there?" asked Naruto as he walked into Gaara's small apartment.

"Yea I'm in the kitchen" Gaara replied

Naruto walked into the kitchen seeing Gaara fixing himself a sandwich. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and kissed his pale cheek.

"Sasuke must be working late again?"

"Yea "Naruto replied sadly

Gaara kissed Naruto deeply. Gaara would always take Naruto's pain away when Sasuke was not there to fill the void. The thing was Gaara and Naruto were best friends and Naruto and Sasuke are engaged. Sasuke works late so he can pay the bills. He and Naruto were struggling with money that's why he worked late hours. Naruto heart would hurt every time he saw Sasuke come in late tired and stressed. Sasuke would try comfort Naruto in every way he could when he was not at work. But Naruto would just tell Sasuke to rest because he always looked so tired. So Naruto would come to Gaara to make his heart stop hurting. But Naruto didn't see Gaara that way, and Gaara didn't love Naruto either.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Gaara said sadly

"Don't be, Sasuke is the one getting hurt"

"What are you going to do?" Gaara questioned Naruto

"I'm going to tell him tonight, he doesn't deserve this. He is only trying to help us out, and I'm sitting here cheating on him. I'm his fiancé for crying out loud!" Naruto yelled angry with himself and tears dropping down his face.

"Go on. He should be back by now, work this thing out."

"I will."

Naruto wiped his tears and headed out the door. But he popped his head back in to whisper a 'thank you' to Gaara.

"You're Welcome, Naruto "Gaara said with a warm smile

/

Naruto opened the door to his and Sasuke's apartment: closed it quietly behind him walking into their bedroom. There on the bed lay a sleeping Sasuke with his suit still on, one hand behind his head and one on his stomach. / he looks beautiful/ Naruto came to sit next to him stroking the raven hair. /soo beautiful/ Sasuke's eyes began to flutter open, and began looking at Naruto.

"Hey Naru-chan I was waiting for you"

"I know" Naruto said sadly tears forming in his eyes.

"Naru – baby what's wrong? " Sasuke asked with a worried expression in his eye.

"Sasuke I've got something to say" Naruto said shakily

"Yes?"

"I've been cheating with on you with gaara"

/

HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! I hate cliffhangers but I wanted use once in awhile. But good for you guys is that I 'm posting the ending and the 1 chapter on the same day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here the rest of it.

/

"What?" Sasuke asked in surprised and tone.

"I've been cheating on you with Gaara"

Sasuke face began to burn, then tears came his fast, so many, you wouldn't be able to count. He covered his face with his hands and began to sob loudly. Naruto just grabbed him in a tight hug he wouldn't be able to get out of if tried, and began to rub his back softly. Letting Sasuke cry into his shoulder, making his shirt wet. They stayed like that the whole night and Sasuke fell asleep after crying for nearly an hour an' a half.

When Sasuke awoke the next morning he smelled pancakes with blueberries. (His favorite)And he began walking into the kitchen seeing a big buffet of food. He dug in. / that was yummy/ He suddenly saw Naruto and his smile turned into a frown.

"I'm Sorry Sasuke."

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love him?" trying to say it with a straight face already looking like he was about to cry.

"No. Gaara and I are just friends. I love you so much and you know that." / why did I ever hurt you/

"No I don't know that. If loved me why did you cheat on me?"

"I don't know, but "he stopped and grabbed Sasuke's chin "know that I LOVE YOU." Naruto said with so much emotion in his words and eyes Sasuke had to believe him.

"Okay, I believe you. But you OWE ME." Sasuke said smiling.

"I know. I love you, baby" Naruto said

"I love you too." Smiled a happy Sasuke.

~fin~

Thank SOOOOOOOOOOOO much for reading. I really appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW!

BYE!


End file.
